Chapter 98
Satsuma Hayato (薩摩隼人, Satsuma Hayato) is the 98th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tsurumi continues to scream into his receiver that if Inudou had left his position, he would've been immediately notified and tells the recipient to send Second Lieutenant Koito to investigate. Nearby, Ogata spots Koito moving around and says that they are in trouble as the soldier is Tsurumi's pet. In a certain room, Shiraishi is confused about what's going on as Suzukawa attempts to get the exchange going on. Sugimoto in disguise, thinks that everything is going exactly as planned and that they just need to hand over a person they hired and then flee. Shiraishi takes a look at the two men and immediately recognizes that someone is impersonating Inudou and that the other man is Sugimoto himself. Shiraishi then wonders if they have come to get him out of the stronghold. Just then, a soldier comes into the room, and Yodogawa asks him what's wrong, calling him Second Lieutenat Koito. Koito tells them that they are under order to wait until Tsurumi arrives in Asahikawa before letting anyone see Shiraishi. Suzukawa reminds Yodogawa of his rank and he tells Koito to leave the room. Suddenly, Koito began speaking in an odd language which catches everyone by surprise. Koito reveals that Inudou during his time as warden of Kabato Prison, had interacted with some Satsuma prisoners often and thus became fluent in the Satsuma dialect. He then asks Suzukawa to respond to him as Sugimoto grips a gun behind his back, ready to shoot. Suzukawa then replies back, also in the Satsuma dialect, which impresses Sugimoto on how well prepared he was. The two men continue to hold the conversation in the Satsuma dialect until Koito asked about his drinking tendencies and Suzukawa replies that his tolerance had gotten lower recently. Upon hearing this, Koito fires off two shots, killing Suzukawa instantly and injuring Sugimoto. As Suzukawa fell to the floor dead, Koito reveals that the true Inudou has no tolerance for alcohol at all, which gave Suzukawa away. Yodogawa, shocked by the development, picks up Sugimoto's gun and prepares to shoot Shiraishi as Koito pleads him not to kill him else he'll be scolded by Tsurumi. Just then, Sugimoto jumps in with a chair in hands and saves Shiraishi from Yodogawa's bullets. He screams that he is Sugimoto the Immortal, grabs Shiraishi and jumps out of the window. Koito tells his men to chase after them, but he is shot by Ogata who jumps down from the tree and joins Sugimoto and Shiraishi, telling them where to go. The three men run for their lives as more soldiers are alerted to the situation. When Shiraishi expresses disbelief that Sugimoto can continue with his wounds, Sugimoto tells him that if he falls, Shiraishi must take Asirpa to Abashiri. They then come to an airship that is being set up by several soldiers and Shiraishi says that they're going to steal and use it to make their escape. Meanwhile, Koito is not far behind, chasing them with gun in hand. Character Appearances (in order) *Kiyohiro Suzukawa *Saichi Sugimoto *Tsurumi *Tsukishima *Koito (debut) *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Terunaka Yodogawa Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10